


Number

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0





	Number

　　『我這有個好玩的情報，你一定會有興趣。』

　　Sombra戲謔的嗓音猶在耳畔，隨手扔給他的投影器上顯現出一個人。Reaper死死盯著眼前的影像，銳利的指尖陷入手掌，淌出絲絲黑氣。

　　「Jack......」沙啞嗓音乾澀的像是絕漠深處傳來的呼喚。

　　隔天他問Sombra是從哪裡得到這段影像，女駭客撐著臉，說得很隨意：「網路上找到的，你的老朋友也挺大膽的，一點都不想避開監視器。」

　　「謝了，Sombra。」

　　「好像有媒體準備報導囉！」在他踏出Sombra陰暗的房間前，她突然補了這麼一句：「要我插手嗎？」

　　他愣了一下，回應道：「不需要。」

　　既然他都大膽地出現在鏡頭前，那便代表他對此毫不在意。

　　況且現在的他似乎也沒有立場去做這些。

　　他關注了幾天，接下來果然有一系列的報導，許許多多的資訊被公開，但大多都是毫無根據的臆測。那身影是如此熟悉，他不用揣測就可以篤定說出這被稱作Soldior: 76的人一定是Jack Morrison，即使可靠的消息只是一段只有些許剪影與一個名字的報導。

　　晚上Reaper難得的作了夢。

　　他在夢裡回到了研究所，當時他只是個二十多歲的小夥子，和他的同伴們一起接受士兵補強計劃——如今已經成為書上的一行字體，平平淡淡，絲毫看不出當時付出了什麼代價。

　　可當年這項計劃引起國際間不小的震動，而在第一階段的實驗中，成功走出研究中心且活過三個月，沒有併發後遺症的士兵只有兩個。

　　編號24的Gabriel Reyes和編號76的Jack Morrison。

　　極低的成功率不得不讓軍方停止這項實驗，將資料封存。

　　一百，一個圓滿的數字。或許是個巧合，但他跟Jack都不喜歡這些編號。當時在研究中心，研究員都是用編號稱呼他們，Jack不止一次跟他抱怨過這件事。

　　「我總感覺我不是個人而是個研究素材。」仍是一副大男孩樣子的Jack對他說著，「他們的眼神讓人超不舒服。」

　　他在角度的遮掩下給了他一個吻：「在他們眼裡，我們就是個素材。」

　　「唉，什麼時候能夠出去啊？這裡什麼都不能幹！」Jack暗示性的揉了揉他的屁股，被他巴了一下頭。

　　「可能還沒過觀察期吧？」他說：「你最近有什麼奇怪的感覺嗎？」

　　金髮青年轉過頭望著他，眼神露出困惑：「沒有啊？你會嗎？」

　　他也搖頭，沒有說出好像有那麼不對勁，只是隨意的附和著Jack天馬行空的拯救世界幻想。

　　Reaper睜開眼睛，房間裡漆黑一片，但他在黑暗中清楚的看見了所有物體的樣子。

　　超級士兵的強悍自己應該很清楚才對，他早該想到Jack不可能那麼容易就死亡，就如同他在爆炸之後發現自己仍然活著。

　　過去他們是如此在乎著彼此，在乎身分，在乎自己是個什麼樣的存在。

　　然而現在，他們都捨棄了身份和名字，隨著Overwatch埋葬在歷史中。

　　只剩下孤獨的鬥士Soldior: 76，還有利爪令人聞風喪膽的殺手Reaper。⬛


End file.
